Pokeball Z
by Riccy
Summary: Comedy Dragonball Z/Pokemon crossover. Ash tries to win the Namek badge from the gym leader Piccolo


****

Pokeball Z

Ash approached the gym, smiling as he imagined what it would be like to finally win his Namek badge. 

"Today's our lucky day, Pikachu!", he said in his usual optimistic manner.

"Pika pika!", replied the electric rat, perched in his usual position on Ash's shoulder.

"What makes you so confident?" came the voice of doom…Misty. "You lost your last three gym battles in a row!".

"They were different" replied the cocky trainer. "Pikachu and Bulbasaur were weak and I was up against some very powerful pokemon".

"what do you mean?" said Misty, yet again unconsciously trying to bring Ash down. "You had four other pokemon to choose from and you were up against a Caterpie, a Rattata and a Jigglypuff."

"Misty, you know I only ever use Pikachu and Bulbasaur".

"Oh yeah! I forgot".

Suddenly a clumsy voice came from behind them. It was the voice of wisdom. The voice of someone who was far too old to be travelling around with a 10 year old and an 11 year old.

"I think Ash is ready for this challenge. He seems too confident to lose" interrupted Brock.

Misty ignored her chance to remind Brock of the hundreds of other times Ash had lost mainly as a result of overconfidence on the off chance that maybe Ash could actually pull it off this time.

***********************************************************************************

The Namek gym was known for its use of powerful Saiyen pokemon. Many had fought and regretted it. Ash had never seen a Saiyen pokemon before, but he knew that despite their incredible strength as fighting pokemon, they lacked any kind of intelligence. He hoped that he would be up against a Vegeta, the most disobedient Saiyen pokemon of them all.

"What are we waiting for?" he exclaimed. "Every second wasted out here is a second I could be holding my Namek badge!"

The trio (and Pikachu) entered the huge, dark gym as the doors mysteriously closed behind them.

"I'm not scared" said Ash, sounding very scared.

"Pika pika" replied the annoying mono-syllabic rat in a similar tone.

The walls of the gym were a light shade of green. Although it was dark, this was obvious. It was a round gym and the ceiling stood about 20 metres from the ground. All they could hear was the sound of annoyed grunts and loud screams. These were the legendary noises constantly made by the gym leader, a tall green man called Piccolo. It was rumoured that Piccolo originated from a planet called Namek. Ash didn't believe these rumours despite the man's green skin, antennae and pink, scaly areas on his arms.

'This is going to be a walkover', thought Ash.

Piccolo, unbeknownst to Ash, had done a lot of talking since the doors had slammed shut. It had all been done in his head though. Thoughts like: 'Who is this trainer', 'Why has he come here' and 'I could have a kid anytime I want'.

Pikachu ran down Ash' arm and jumped onto the ground, facing the huge gym leader in a menacing fashion. Piccolo moved slowly from the shadows into the light. His green skin, bald head and antennae were immediately noticeable to Ash, Misty and Brock, but Ash showed no signs of fear. Misty was turned on by the Namek. She wasn't physically attracted to him, but she had a thing for gym leaders.

'If he beats Ash, I'm going to ask him to marry me' thought the red-headed bimbo.

"I take it you've come for the Namek badge". It was the first time Piccolo had said anything out loud since Ash's arrival.

"Yeah, but you may as well give it to me now because I'm gonna win!" replied the young trainer.

"Few have ever beat me, but as I am a gym leader, I cannot refuse your challenge." Started Piccolo. "Here are the rules: Three pokemon each. We play best of three. For each round you choose a new pokemon. You got that kid?".

"Yeah. Let's battle!" he replied.

***********************************************************************************

The trainers stood facing each other, Ash on one side of the arena, Piccolo on the other. The bell sounded and round one began.

"Pikachu! I choose you!" proclaimed Ash.

'Hmm, a Pikachu' thought Piccolo. I'd better use my Gohan for this round.

Piccolo extended his arm, his pokeball in his hand.

"Gohan! I choose you!" he exclaimed.

Piccolo had trained Gohan himself. This was the only pokemon he had actually trained. The rest, it was rumoured, had been beaten by the man himself. No other trainer had ever been stupid enough to fight a pokemon, but Piccolo was no ordinary trainer. He was a stupid one. The ball opened and an electric surge of energy flew from it. A young Saiyen stood facing Pikachu.

'Ha ha, a Gohan!' though Ash. 'This is going to be easy. All I have to do is avoid making any insults about Gokus and he'll be too afraid to fight.'

"You go first" said Piccolo, anxious to get the battle both started and finished.

"Pikachu, quick attack!" shouted Ash. Pikachu started a familiar pattern of left and right dodges over to the Gohan, faster and faster every second. He slammed into the young Saiyen pokemon with all his force, knocking it down.

"Ngg!" said the Gohan, in a great amount of pain.

"Gohan! Masenko beam, now!" shouted Piccolo.

"Gohan, Gohan!" replied the obedient Pokemon. He put his hands together and formed a huge beam of energy. It flew at great speed towards Pikachu.

"Pikachu! Dodge the beam!" shouted Ash. Pikachu quickly jumped out of the beams path intro safety. The Masenko beam flew through the wall of the gym.

'Damn. I just got that wall repaired' thought Piccolo.

"Pikachu! Thundershock!" followed Ash, now in the zone. Pikachu curled his body up, looking like he was constipated and let out a similar grunt. "Pikachuuuuuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!" screamed the pokemon as a huge surge of electricity was emitted from his body. The Gohan, not yet fully trained, did not have time to avoid it. It electrocuted his entire body as he fell to the ground, defeated.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! Round one goes to me Piccolo!" boasted the trainer.

"So you beat my Gohan", replied Piccolo. "Round two won't be so easy. Vegeta! I choose you!"

Ash couldn't believe his luck. No Vegeta had ever been obedient. Ash knew exactly what this was like. He had had the same problem with his Charizard, but now was his chance to win a Namek badge. There was no doubt as to which pokemon Ash would choose for this battle.

"Bulbasaur! I choose you!"

The two pokemon emerged from their pokeballs and faced each other. Vegeta stood, arms crossed, glaring at the small grass pokemon. 'Veg, Vegeta' he said. Vegetas were well known for their total lack of fear. There had never been a recorded instance of a Vegeta backing down from a battle or thinking that any pokemon was stronger than him. This Vegeta, however, was different. He had faced Mewtwo not too long ago and learned the hard way that he was not the strongest pokemon. He knew he had to evolve soon. He knew he was strong enough. He knew that soon he would evolve into Super saiyen Vegeta.

"Vegeta, energy blast, Now!" started Piccolo suddenly. The battle had started with any warning. Vegeta let out a huge blast of energy.

"Bulbasaur! Counter the blast with razor leaf!" came Ash. Bulbasaur allowed two razor sharp leaves to leave the plant on his back. The leaves, (powerful enough to cut anything as any Pokemon fan will surely know) cut the blast and deflected it into the west wall.

'Damn' thought Piccolo. 'This kid is costing me a fortune. I'll have to tone it down a little'.

"Vegeta! Hand to hand combat, Now!" screamed Piccolo. Vegeta replied by giving his trainer a look of disgust. Piccolo knew what was coming. The powerful Vegeta flew up toward the ceiling. He raised his arms and let a massive ball of energy form rapidly. This was his big bang attack. He had only just learned it and was eager to use it every chance he got. Piccolo quickly took out his calculator and estimated the cost of repairs the attack would cause.

"Bulbasaur! Use your vine whip!" shouted Ash, desperate to win at all costs. Bulbasaur's vines flew out to meet the huge ball of energy that Vegeta had now thrown. The vines fell to the ground against the force of the big bang attack. In a matter of seconds, Bulbasaur was in its path and couldn't escape it. He had been defeated.

***********************************************************************************

Piccolo was not too happy about the victory. Evidently, he had underestimated the stubbornness of his Vegeta. "Vegeta, return!" he said, the anger in his voice very clear.

Vegeta refused. 

"Vegeta. Return, Now!" said Piccolo, angrier.

Vegeta refused. "NNNNAmek!" he said.

"VEGETA! RETURN TO YOUR POKEBALL NOW!" screamed Piccolo.

Vegeta, enraged at his trainer, flew up into the air and punched the ceiling. The ceiling collapsed and fell to the floor in pieces, destroying the arena.

'You could have captured a nice peaceful Trunks, couldn't you, Piccolo. But No, you had to capture a Vegeta!' thought the Namek. Vegeta flew back to the shattered floor and extended his arms. Suddenly a golden glow encased him. His hair flew wildly as if a hurricane was blowing around it. It flickered between gold and black. Piccolo smiled. His Vegeta was becoming a Super Saiyen Vegeta.

"Obviously I can't use Vegeta for our third battle Ash" started Piccolo. "But it's 1-1 now. The next round wins it. Are you ready?"

Before Ash could finish, the final two walls collapsed. A red haired girl stood at the debris of one of the walls. "Prepare for trouble" she said.

A blue haired boy stood at the other end. "Make it double" he said

"To protect the world from devastation"

"to unite all people within our nation"

"to denounce the evils of truth and love"

"to extend our reach to the stars above"

"Jessie"

"James"

"Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light"

"Surrender now or prepare to fight"

A Meowth shaped balloon flew down from the caved in ceiling.

"Meowth. That's right!" he said.

"Team Rocket!" proclaimed Ash. "What are you doing here?"

"We've come to capture your Pikachu" replied Jessie. Evidently Ash was the only one in the room who did not know the answer.

"Hold on!" interrupted James. "Look Jessie. A Super Saiyen Vegeta! That's an extremely rare pokemon"

"Let's capture it" replied Jessie. "Then the boss will promote us".

Ash was not pleased at the interruption of his gym battle. "You can't capture a Super Saiyen Vegeta. You only have a Weeping and Arbok."

"You may be right twerp" replied Jessie, "but you aren't! Team rocket have a new pokemon!"

"A new pokemon?" shouted Ash, Misty and Brock in unison.

"Yes" replied James, taking out a special purple and white pokeball. "A very rare pokemon indeed"

'No! It can't be!" thought Piccolo. 'It couldn't be!"

James opened the ball and out came Piccolo's worst nightmare. His suspicion was correct. Team Rocket had caught a Friesa!

"Vegeta, Veg!" said Vegeta.

"Freezer" replied the small, but powerful pokemon.

This was the chance Vegeta had been waiting for. Many Gokus had defeated Friesas, but never a Vegeta. Now that he had evolved, this was his chance to be the first.

"Now I suggest you hand over that Pikachu" said James, menacingly.

"Never!" replied Ash. "You'll never get my Pikachu!"

"Friesa. Show them what happens when you disobey team rocket" said James.

The Friesa nodded and moved towards Ash. It didn't look good for the young trainer. Suddenly, Vegeta steeped in front of him.

"Vegeta, Vegeta" he said angrily.

"Friesaaaaa" replied the Friesa.

Vegeta sent out a barrage of fireballs at team rockets new pokemon. Friesa avoided them all. The gym equipment did not. Piccolo, enraged at the complete annihilation of his gym, flew towards the Friesa and slammed his body into him. Moving at super speed, he flew behind the Friesa, and pummelled him to the ground. Ash, not keen on merely observing the battle, decided to do his part in the victory.

"Squirtle! I choose you!" he foolishly decided.

Squirtle emerged from his pokeball and quickly sent a water gun attack over to the Friesa. The Friesa, refreshed from the cool blast was ready to fight again. 

"Stay out of this kid" said Piccolo. "You can't help against a power this great".

"Oh yeah?" replied Ash.

"Oh no" replied Misty, hands over her face.

"Charizard! I choose you!"

Charizard flew quickly out of his pokeball and even quicker to the patch of trees where he could sleep in peace. Evidently he still needed some training.

Piccolo and his super saiyen Vegeta faced the terrible Friesa. 'Vegeta', whispered Piccolo. 'Keep him busy while I sneak up behind him and use my special beam cannon. Vegeta did not seem happy at his trainer's intervention. He wanted the Friesa to himself. He shook his head and quickly loaded another big band attack. Piccolo took advantage of his pokemons disobedience and distracted Friesa with a small blast of energy. Friesa turned to face Piccolo. He raised his hand and gathered enough energy from his ki to form a razor sharp disk. Piccolo stood motionless. This attack was powerful enough to destroy any living being. Friesa pulled his arm back, ready to throw the disk. Nothing could stop the terrible attack. The fear was obvious in Piccolo. He was about to be sent into the next dimension. All of a sudden, a miracle happened. Friesa looked up to see a smiling super saiyen Vegeta holding the biggest big bang he had ever created. He threw the energy towards the terrible Friesa who could not avoid it. It slammed him to the ground, creating a 20 foot deep crater.

'Damn' thought Piccolo. 'Now I need to buy a new plot of land too'.

Vegeta, thrilled at finally proving his power, gladly returned to his pokeball.

Piccolo sat down, tired form the strenuous battle. Team Rocket remained still. They knew it was not over yet.

Suddenly Friesa rose from the ground, a few scars showing on his body (and a couple of Band-Aids which appeared from nowhere) and a smile on his face. Smiles also engulfed the faces of Team Rocket.

"Was that the best you can do?" asked Jessie.

'I'll have to use my most powerful pokemon' thought Piccolo. 'I wanted to save him for round three, but I don't think I have a choice'.

"Super Saiyen Goku! I choose you!" he shouted.

A golden haired Saiyen flew from the pokeball and stood facing the Friesa.

"Goku, Goku" it said before running off to look for food.

"No Goku" started Piccolo. "If you defeat this Friesa, I'll give you all the food you want".

"Goku!" he said, preparing for battle.

Piccolo, no longer worried about causing damage to his gym (mainly because there was no gym) decided to start with one of his Goku's most powerful attacks.

"Goku! Kamehameha! Now!"

Goku put his arms back and glared at the Friesa, straining to gather the energy required for the attack.

"Go…go…go…go…kuuuuuuuuuu!!!!!!!!!!".

The incredible force of the Kamehameha flew out of his hands towards the Friesa who dodged it quickly, allowing it to fly into the trees where Charizard was resting. Enraged, Charizard flew to the remains of the gym and let out a series of flame-thrower attacks, all of which landed on their target. Super Saiyen Goku took this opportunity to gather up energy for his most powerful attack. The Spirit bomb!

"Ash!" Shouted Piccolo. "Let all your pokemon out of their balls. My Goku needs to gather energy from all living things to make this attack more powerful!".

"Right!" replied Ash, opening all his pokeballs. Brock and Misty followed suit. The pokemon all gathered around Piccolo's Goku as Charizard proceeded to fire out an ember attack. The Friesa blocked it and sent out a beam of energy towards Charizard. Charizard screamed and slammed his body into the Friesa.

"Goku, hurry up!" shouted Piccolo. The spirit bomb was increasing in size all the time.

The Friesa continued sending Friesa beams at Charizard who was losing the battle.

"Charizard! Seismic toss!" screamed Ash. Charizard nodded and dodged the Friesas next beam. He lifted him up into the air (above the earth) and slammed him down, creating a 40 foot crater around the 20 foot crater Piccolo's Vegeta had made.

The spirit bomb was finally ready. Super Saiyen Goku sent it down into the crater as Charizard escaped. The earth shook as it hit the Friesa with all it's force. Team Rocket ran over to see what was happening. Just then, a tremor sent them flying into the air until they were out of site, screaming "We're blasting off again!"

Team Rocket's Friesa had finally been defeated. Piccolo returned his Super Saiyen Goku to his pokeball and moved towards Ash. He took the young trainer's hand and shook it.

"Thanks Piccolo" said Ash, "Now let's get on with the battle".

"No" said Piccolo.

Ash looked startled.

"You have proven yourself to be a brave and worthy trainer" continued Piccolo. "You deserve the Namek badge."

Ash was amazed, despite the fact that almost every gym leader he had faced had done the exact same thing.

Ash rotated 360 degrees (or rather the world rotated around him) as he raised the badge, shouting "Yes! I have a Namek badge!". And making a 'V' sign with his hand.

The trio left the site, Piccolo returning to his meditation.

"So what's next then Ash?" asked Brock.

"Now I have enough badges to enter the Kami league" replied Ash, and they laughed for no reason as an annoying voice spoke about stuff that was going to happen and an even more annoying song began

The End


End file.
